Look Up at the Stars
by carolinesayer
Summary: Severus and Lily when they were at Hogwarts. Very short ONESHOT. You can see it as pre Sev/Lily or just friendship fic - the choice is yours! Probably not for James/Lily fans.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. That pleasure lies with J K Rowling.**

** Look Up At the Stars**

**Sev and Lily on a midnight adventure in their Hogwarts years. I'm not sure which year I want to say this happened so please decide for yourself if it bothers you :)**

"I'm turning back if you don't slow down Sev," Lily raced to catch the boy who was ahead of her as they climbed the winding steps up the tower. It was an hour after midnight at the end of term. Exams had finished, lessons had ended and a relaxed state of happiness was hovering over the castle for a short week before the excitement would suddenly explode as per usual as students planned for the summer holidays. The moon was full and bathed the castle in its yellow glow and the still air was cool but not unpleasant.

"Come on Lily, we're nearly there." Severus stopped and reached his hand behind him to pull the redhead along in his eagerness. The girl laughed happily at the bright excitement in his eyes and gripped his hand tightly as he pulled her along. They reached the top of the steps and collapsed to the ground in delight and in wonder Lily pushed herself immediately up to gaze around her in awe. They were at the top of the Astronomy tower and could see for miles around into the midnight blue sky that was only lit by the stars and distant moon.

"It's beautiful," Lily gasped and turned around to her friend in delight. Both Lily and Sev had been up here before of course for their midnight astronomy lessons and gazed at the planets to study them but this was different. Lessons had ended and it was just the two of them - the two of them roaming the castle and leading each other secretly to their favourite places. "I've never been up here without everyone else," Lily continued, "and they ruin it."

Severus followed her to the edge of the tower and they leaned over the railings to stare at the breathtaking drop to the grass below. He often came up here on his own to escape his year and the bullying from the Gryffindors.

"It's my favourite place," he smiled and leaned against her while Lily looked out at the mountains and lakes surrounding the castle.

"Do you never get caught, Sev?" She turned to face the boy and waited anxiously for his reply. Lily rarely broke the rules and she knew that getting caught up the restricted Astronomy tower this late after curfew would get them both into great trouble. Strangely she realised she didn't mind that much - the risk almost made it more exciting.

"Never," he grinned and started to walk back towards the steps where he could sit and look out at the clouds while still being slightly protected from the soft breeze that was beginning to stir.

"Even when you come up to Gryffindor common room to meet me? It's a long way to not meet any teachers." The girl followed him back to where he sat and curled up on the ground next to him to listen.

"I'm quiet about it though," he explained. "I don't need an invisibility cloak to stay hidden." The words escaped him before he thought about what he had said and Severus flinched as he felt Lily stiffen next to him. "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry Lily. I just meant..." he trailed off in uncertainty. Truthfully he had been showing off to himself but he hadn't meant to say it infront of Lily. He always tried not to mention James infront of her because he knew she hated him.

"It's fine Sev, I know you didn't." She paused and studied her hands before turning to watch him, "Did they hurt you Sev? Yesterday - after dinner." He stayed quiet and both replayed the events in their head. It wasn't unusual for the students to see each other in the grounds when walking and this incident had only been another of these instances. The only difference had been that the mean comments between Severus and Sirius this time had gone a bit further than normal.

"They were insulting you." Severus replied quietly. He looked up from his trainers to see that Lily was still watching him. He smiled.

"Thank you." Lily hugged the boy next to her and picked up a nearby leaf. "And here is a sign of my never-ending gratitude," she stated determinedly.

"A leaf?" He asked while accepting it with a grin.

"Not just any leaf! It's a special leaf. It means that you're my best friend for ever Sev. We both promise." At this she bounced to her feet and started to skip back down the steps.

"Always." Young Severus Snape curled the leaf into his hand for a minute before racing after the girl he loved down the steps. She was waiting at the bottom, he knew, to surprise him. Then he would walk her back to Gryffindor tower before making his way back down to the dungeons. But that lonely walk wouldn't be as bad tonight, because he knew that he could stop worrying. Lily would never leave him. Even if their Houses did keep them apart, Lily would never forget him. They'd be friends forever. Always.

**You reached the end! Thank you for reading! Please review as well if you have time :) I couldn't resist the 'Always' quote from Sev or at the end... Thanks again for reading guys!**

** All **_**is**_** Well carolinesayer**


End file.
